


I Promise

by Amydiddle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Au where they are both in the portal, Dimension Hoppers AU, FordFord - Freeform, M/M, Portal Fidds, fiddauthor - Freeform, portal ford, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Fiddleford H. McGucket and Stanford Pines have been stuck in the portal for years and have encountered many different dimensions. They have encountered alternate world, worlds of different colors, worlds of peace or violent, and even those strange. It is all part of the life of going where the rifts take you.Obodo was a small city in a very peaceful dimension. Nothing bad had happened in centuries so it was much a surprise when that morning a chase involving three alien beings was going down their main street. Two were humans and one seemed to be hulking monster of a creature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to myself and to you. 
> 
> I do not know if I will turn this into a full on chapter fic. If I do it will be a slow moving project since I have other fics in the (slow) progress of being made. 
> 
> Whatever the case may be, I thank you for taking the time to read this story.

In the city of Obodo was one that never had anything interesting happen in it. The residence could not remember a time where there was a serious crime, incident, or even petty theft. The blue light of their sun usually gave them all a sense of peace and a desire to do nothing wrong to their fellow inimene.

All of this contributed to the surprise when a scene began just as their wonderful, peaceful sun reached its peak. Two alien beings were running through the central market place were moving at a pace that said they were in a hurry to get away. The reason for that could be contributed to the towering alien chasing them.

“Let us go into town, you said. It will be fine, you said,” One of the aliens being chased called to their partner. Their voice had the hint of sarcasm and spite hidden behind a foreign accent that none of the people of Obodo had ever heard before.

“Alright,” the other one said, “I was wrong. I thought we left it back in dimension 34-GT. I did not know that they had followed us here.”

“Well,” the first one huffed as they slid to a stop in the middle of the parted crowd, “You better have a good idea on how to get away from them, Stanford.”

Stanford looked at his partner briefly before he sent a desperate look around the market. The alien creature perusing them was gaining on them with every moment they spent standing still. They had to move and soon.

In a quick decision, Stanford pulled his partner down a corner street and they hurried off down the narrower area. His hope was it could slow down the large creature chasing them.

 “What did you even do to this creature to make them so mad for them to chase us across dimensions?” the smaller creature called to Stanford as they picked up the pace when the creature entered their street, “You kill someone?”

Stanford pulled his gun from its holster and shot a blast back in the direction of the beast, “No! Why would I kill someone on a very violent world, Fiddleford? That makes no sense.”

They turned down an alley quickly, Stanford sending another blast of his gun in the direction of the monster. The beam of light seemed to only enrage it more and it started to come at them faster.

“I don’t know,” Fidds grit out and pushed Stanford ahead of him. The smaller man only stopping the running to pushed over some boxes to slow the brute down. “It was just a hunch. A weird hunch seeing how you won’t stop shooting at it!”

“Why are we having this conversation now? Can’t you see we are being pursued by a very violent and enraged monster?”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Sarcasm and annoyance were dripping off the Southerner’s words.

Stanford did not grace it with a response. His mind was working quickly as they both ran away from their angry pursuer. Neither of them could keep this up forever. The last time they encountered this being they had been chased almost to the point of exhaustion so they could not merely wait for it to tire out. They would long be caught before that would happen.

Fiddleford chanced a glance back at the alien when they were turned another corner and found that it had not been slowed by his boxes at all. What was worse is the thing seemed to have gotten closer to them in the past few minutes.

He used this information to grab onto the back of Ford’s coat and let the man’s slightly quicker speed pull him along.

“We can’t keep this up,” Fidds said through panted breaths, “It will just keep chasing us.”

Stanford showed no acknowledgement of the words his partner had said; his mind was on the only solution he could come up with to remedy this very predicament.

Without much warning, he turned out of the alley and back onto the main street. The sudden yank causing Fiddleford to almost lose his balance and be dragged out behind him. Their sudden entrance into the crowd got them a few strange glanced from the inimene people but they did not try to grab them.

“Stanford?”

“Come on,” Stanford said quickly and took Fiddleford’s hand as he led them deeper into the crowd of beings. “We have to try and blend in.”

It was a temporary solution to their problem. Merging with the crowd would buy them time to breathe and think of a new idea. They stuck out like a sore thumb being the only humans; everyone around them had pale green skin, four legs, and eyes of some bright, unnatural color.

“This ain’t gonna work,” Fidds said as they stopped in the middle of the crowd, “We stick out like sore thumbs. He’s gonna spot us eventually and then we will be back on the run again.”

“We just have to think of something,” Stanford said quickly, “Something that will throw him off.”

“Like what?” Fidds said as he ran a hand over his face. The man was tired from the running, hungry from the last time they had eaten anything worth eating, and just done with this constant game of avoidance. It was easier getting away from Bill when they first entered the portal then escaping this beast.

“Like…” Stanford bit his lip and looked around the crowd of inimene nervously, “Like splitting up. Throw him off out trail by going two different directions.”

“Splitting up?” Fiddleford looked up from his hands and sent a confused look to his partner, “But-.”

Stanford did not let Fidds finish that statement. He had pulled Fidds into a kiss; a desperate one that seemed to leave no room for argument. Fiddleford couldn’t help but feel a sadness run through him at the feeling of it. The feeling only increased when they parted.

Ford rested his forehead against the engineer’s and smiled at him sadly.

“Please, Fidds,” he whispered, “Just trust me one this. It is the only plan we have.”

Fiddleford looked up at him. Desperation was in Stanford’s eyes and it was mixed with a sense of sadness. It shook him to his core and he could not look away.

“Alright,” he consented softly, “I trust you…but you better meet me back at the camp. If you don’t you ain’t just gonna have him on your tail.”

Both of them sent sad smiles to each other and laughed at the small little joke. The little moment of peace quickly breaking when they felt hateful eyes land on them and they pulled back to look at the alley they had just exited.

The hulking form of the beast had exited the narrow passage and had started the journey over to them. Its terrible rage seemed to make the inimene part like the red sea so it had an easy path to get to the two humans.

Fiddleford and Stanford looked at each other again.

“No leaving without me, okay?” Fidds said quickly and held onto Stanford’s hands, “You come back to the camp as soon as you think it is safe.”

“I promise,” Ford said with a glance to see how close the hulking beast was.

They exchanged a quick kiss again before they let go of each other entirely. Their hands releasing the other hesitantly; as if scared it would be the last time they touched.

“I love you,” Fidds said the words quietly and with a weak smile. He did not wait for an answer as he darted into the crowd; leaving Stanford to face the beast alone.

The small human weaved through the light green inimene with ease and did his best to ignore the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. In his head he knew he would see Stanford again but his heart was not so convinced.

* * *

Stanford had watched as Fiddleford disappeared into the crowd. He had waited a few extra moments for the hulking creature that was getting closer with every moment he waited. Just before the alien got too close to him, the human turned and sprinted int the crowd. 

He pushed through the beings that inhabited this world and made his way into another alley. He did not hold back shooting back at the creature with his gun now that Fidds was not trailing behind him. Stanford took every chance he could to try and get a hit on the creature so slow its chase. 

The human was aiming another blast when he heard something very distinct and the air around him seemed to shift. He knew exactly what it was and could not stop himself in time. 

Ford ran straight through a dimensional rift and fell into a whole new world. He landed with a clatter and his gun slipped out of his grip to slide across the new ground. He was not concerned about his weapon. 

Stanford’s mind was fully on scrambling back to his feet and running back to the spot he had appeared from only to find the rift was gone. He was trapped on another world with no way to get back.


End file.
